


[Podfic] Palulukan Makto

by Night (Night_Inscriber)



Series: Podfic Bingo 2018 [7]
Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Character Study, Fairy Tale Style, Fix-it fic, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night
Summary: Children, children! Gather round; it is time for a story. Don’t you want to hear the story of Palulukan Makto? It is a good one. You do? Ah, I thought so. Sit, and hush. If I hear even one whisper, I will stop, and you will never know the end to the story. We don’t want that now, do we? Thank you, that’s much better. Now…(Alternatively: a short, post-canon character exploration piece for Neytiri, written in the style of Omaticaya oral history.)





	[Podfic] Palulukan Makto

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Palulukan Makto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063509) by [karmula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmula/pseuds/karmula). 



> A big thank you to karmula for permission to record this fic.  
> I hope I did it justice.
> 
> (I tried to record this with a Na'vi accent. I'm sorry if this is terrible)

Cover Art provided by Night_inscriber

| 

## Downloads

  * [Audio with fire SFX](https://app.box.com/s/l90jfq7t8d75uxj1auhafyruedf3ibt0) | **Size:** 4.1 MB | **Duration:** 00:09:24


  * [Audio text only](https://app.box.com/s/nop6l51b5sewrza4w05wm2wihmw2tux1) | **Size:** 4.2 MB | **Duration:** 00:09:22



##  Sound Effects

  * Fire Background: [ here](https://freesound.org/people/AJ170193/sounds/408531/)  


  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Link to the full Card [at my dreamwidth](https://night-inscriber.dreamwidth.org/30012.html)


End file.
